These nights with their Despair
by Shirayuki san
Summary: "Tu étais supposé mourir, cette nuit là. Et pourtant quand tu t'étais réveillé, c'était à un monde de désespoir que tu étais enchaîné... Alors peut être fallait-il d'espoir le teinter. Et construire enfin le monde que tu voulais créer. Et peut être en toi trouver la force de sauver ceux que le désespoir a condamné." \ SPOILERS DE DANGANRONPA / UA, MUNAKATA X YUKIZOME SURTOUT


**Bonjour à tous ^^**

 **encore une fois me revoilà après tant de temps...Excusez m'en du fond du cœur.**

 **Il serait assez long que je détaille les raisons de mon absence aussi vous l'épargnerai-je...**

 **Sachez juste que ma muse est assez... changeante et en ce moment me pousse vers d'autres fandoms...**

 **Dont celui-ci...**

 **Me voici sur du Danganronpa dont un ami m'a rendu fan...**

 **Et dont je suis activement la saison 3, ces derniers temps ( plus encore activement que DGM Hallow... parce que la qualité de l'anime est pas la même, j'avoue... XD )**

 **Et lorsque je l'ai commencé, j'ai shippé dès les premiers instants un couple que ceux qui la connaissent apprécieront peut être aussi...**

 **J'ai nommé le Yukizome Chisa et Munakata Kyosuke ! (et oui pour une fois de l'hétéro ) alors imaginez ma tête quand elle est morte... Et en voyant les derniers actes de Junko Enoshima...(j'ai encore envie de la tuer )**

 **Alors oui autant vous prévenir d'emblée, ça va spolier sec ici, donc si vous ne voulez pas être spolié sur la série Danganronpa, fuyez.**

 **Ou si ça ne vous dérange pas, bienvenue x)**

 **Sur la série, oui. Pas la saison 3.**

 **J'ai mes comptes à régler avec de pauvres choupis de la saison 1 que j'adore... Injustement tués D :**

 **Ceci est la V2 de cette histoire car en cours de route, je me suis rendue compte d'une situation non prévue (l'identité de l'attaquant en l'occurrence ) et du coup j'ai attendu la fin de Danganronpa pour la modifier ce qui est chose faite.**

 **Sinon bienvenue dans un monde alternatif. x)**

 **Pas de violence particulière, même si on va certainement avoir le droit à certaines morts suivi de résurrection, enfin pour le moment,peut être un peu de contenu mature, mais pas pour tout de suite... (vu le temps depuis lequel Chisa et Kyosuke se tournent autour. XD )**

 **Voilà x) et on est parti x)**

 **These nights with their Despair**

 **Prologue : This day with Junko Enoshima**

Quel sens avait ta vie...

Tu devais être né pour détruire le désespoir.

C'était ce que tu pensais...

C'est ce que tu avais commencé à penser quand le conflit avait débuté.

Et ils avaient été là, pour te le répéter, t'appuyer.

Tu les revoyais encore, là, en cet instant.

Cette grande brute de Sakakura, loyal et fier mais une personne de confiance, en qui tu avais pleine confiance.

Et... Elle...

Chisa.

Ses longs cheveux roux attachés en une queue de cheval dansant alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers toi pour te sourire de son air rayonnant, comme à l'accoutumée… Elle qui t'avait suggéré de détruire le désespoir, elle qui t'avait donné la voix à suivre. Elle qui était devenue plus câline, t'apprenant à l'être en retour…. Un sourire qui s'était adouci, avait perdu de sa joie avec les années... Avec le conflit avait-tu pensé naïvement.

Et puis tout avait changé…..

Puis la vérité était parue en ta main par cette photographie.

Ou elle souriait après tué.

Et t'avais fait comprendre que ce malheur qui frappait ce monde l'avait atteint à son tour.

Tu l'avais haï, à cet instant.

De t'imposer de voir ça.

De t'imposer ces questions, ces « pourquoi toi », de t'imposer cette souffrance de réaliser que la personne que tu aimais le plus au monde, que tu aimais en secret à qui tu te promettais de révéler ta flamme à la fin des combats pour entamer avec elle une autre vie, n'était plus de l'espoir... Mais de ce que tu haïssais tant, qui prenait tout, de cet infâme désespoir.

Et tu avais plus encore haï le désespoir, plus encore attaqué, refusant tout autre sentiment de t'atteindre, refusant de la pleurer.

Elle t'avait trahi, tu ne l'aimais pas, c'était ainsi beaucoup plus simple.

Et la lame avait trouvé Sakakura pour l'empêcher de te trahir à son tour, et tu avais blâmé le désespoir pour te mener à faire ça.

Tu étais à présent seul, dans le désespoir, convaincu d'être le seul à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire.

Ce gamin survivant du jeu de cette sale vipère était si naïf... Bien trop naïf.

Et peut être même un traître, à protéger des Ultime Despair.

Il s'imaginait que l'espoir était le seul à devoir exister, il ne voyait pas que le désespoir était aussi malheureusement le moteur de l'espoir, que l'on devait endurer un grand désespoir pour apprécier la beauté de l'espoir, que le désespoir nourrissait l'espoir et que le désespoir se nourrissait de l'espoir, des êtres comme lui.

Et pourtant avec sa naïveté, ses mots t'avaient atteint dans ta détresse.

« Même si Kyoko nous avait tous trahi, je serai heureux de l'avoir rencontré. »

Ils les avaient prononcé alors que ta lame était contre sa gorge, il les avait expiré, et ils t'avaient arrêté. Immédiatement Kyoko avait été remplacée par Chisa.

Tu avais revu son sourire, ses rires, son insistance pour que tu l'appelles Chisa, tu avais revu ses moments où vous étiez tous ensemble, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours fait pour toi.

Tu avais vu son sourire qui s'était fané.

Et les questions que tu avais assoupi en ton esprit revinrent te hanter de plus belle.

Quand, comment,depuis quand, pourquoi...

Ta haine avait cédé...

Car elle était toujours là, toujours aussi belle, avait toujours ce sourire, cet espoir malgré ses actes...

Car tu l'aimais toujours, malgré tout. Malgré ces horreurs, peut être ce qui était de pire pour toi, d'aimer une Ultime Despair même en sachant qu'elle en était une, toi qui avait toujours pris soin de séparer les Hope et les Despair et qui essayait d'éliminer les Despair.

Toi qui te rendait compte, comme ce gamin impertinent, que les Despair n'avaient pas toujours été des engeances du diable. Toi que les anciens Despair que tu voulais éliminer avaient été contaminés par l'espoir du gamin… Toi qui voulait les haïr, parce que cela eut été plus facile, tu t'en trouvais incapable…..En plus de réaliser, contraint et forcé qu'ils ne l'avaient pas toujours été et qu'ils avaient été manipulés…..

Toi qui était obligé de te rendre compte en te rendant ta Chisa, ta Chisa comme eux teintée de désespoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas toujours été...

Ou alors elle avait été une comédienne remarquable depuis le temps, mais tu en doutais fortement.

Et puis, et puis, quand comment avait-elle plongé ?

Avait-elle des circonstances atténuantes ou aggravantes ?

Comment pouvais-tu la haïr quand tu ne savais rien, au final ?

Elle était teintée de désespoir, oui, mais comment, pourquoi ?

Tu ne savais plus, tu ne savais rien, et tu la haïssais parce qu'il était plus facile de ne pas se soucier de la mort de quelqu'un qu'on haïssait, parce que ça te ralentissait, t'empêchait t'atteindre ton objectif...

Parce qu'il était plus facile de haïr que d'aimer quelqu'un qui était exactement comme ceux que tu voulais tuer et que l'on protégeait pour les mêmes raisons...

Et au final, cette réaction ne t'avait plongé que dans le désespoir et l'insanité...

Alors tu t'étais effondré, et enfin pour la première fois de ta vie autorisé à pleurer la perte d'une personne que tu aimais, toi qui réservait ces douleurs pour après la guerre.…

Tu avais pleuré, hurlé, et regretté de ne pas être resté à ses côtés….

Pour ensuite perdre une autre personne qui t'était chère et qui ne t'avait jamais trahie… Sans avoir pu lui dire que tu le croyais et à quel point tu tenais à lui… Lui qui était mort en vous aidant pour la dernière fois, la main sur la poignée, sans savoir que tu l'appréciais et savais. Même s'il avait caché l'implication de Junko… Mais peut être que là aussi, il avait une explication….

Alors tu avais décidé qu'en sortant d'ici, tu chercherais à comprendre.

Et en fonction de ce que tu trouverais, tu saurais si ton cœur tu devais tuer pour elle et lui, ou si tu pourrais t'autoriser à les pleurer et haïr uniquement le désespoir...

Tu ne pensais juste pas que tu sortirai plus tôt que prévu.

Comme tu ne pensais pas que tu la perdrais aussi vite...

Mais c'était arrivé, c'était là à présent...

Tu la sentais, là, la lame plantée dans ton ventre….

Il n'avait pas compris le gamin, quand tu étais partie… Tu as dit que tu avais un rôle à jouer… Et en effet tu l'avais fait… A présent que Tengan était mort tu étais le seul directeur des services du futur, et si le lavage d'esprit de Mitarai avait atteint beaucoup de gens, il était possible que dans le monde encore il en resta….Des Despair, des vrais Despair qui l'avaient choisi de leur plein gré ou que l'on allait devoir purger de leurs pensées…

Et puis il avait l'académie à rebâtir aussi…. Et à exporter, ton rêve de lycée dont ils t'encourageaient….

Mais à présent, c'était fini n'est ce pas ? Ta mission d'anéantissement touchait à sa fin comme ta vie…. Les derniers venaient soit de se rendre pour être ramenés à leurs états soit mourir de ta lame… Mais le dernier avait tenu à te laisser un dernier hommage..  
Et maintenant tu te vidais de ton sang sur la civière qui t'emmenait, en sachant bien que tu n'arriverai pas vivant à l'hôpital… Mais ce n'était pas grave…. Même si le monde était enfin purgé du désespoir, quel intérêt aurait eu ton monde sans eux ? De toute manière, tu aurais fini par errer sans but, tu te l'avoues… Il valait mieux que cela finisse ainsi. Et te voilà devenu un héros de la plus étrange des manières…..

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que l'Ultime Hope saurait répandre sa chance insolente et ses mots bien que naïfs sur le monde...

Et tu souris dans l'ombre qui t'entoure...

A ton tour, après Tengan, tu confies l'espoir de ce monde à un gamin...Même si tu resterai, toi, teinté d'espoir jusqu'au bout….

Tu ris légèrement, dans le néant qui t'emporte...

Peut être vers Chisa et Sakakura, qui sait...

Et tu souris tristement en tendant la main vers le ciel, comme en espérant qu'elle vienne t'emporter et t'emmener loin de tout ça.…

OoO

La sensation était étrange...

Tu n'avais plus mal, tu ne sentais plus rien, comme si ton corps était privé de sensations de ce genre... Cependant, d'autres existaient...

Il y avait une odeur traînante de pluie dans l'air et tu sentais quelques gouttes marteler ton front...

Tu entendais ça et là des bruits, comme ceux d'une foule qui se déplaçait et vivait sa vie comme si de rien était...

Tu avais aussi conscience d'un sol pavé contre ton dos, comme une de ses voies romaines que décrivent les livres d'histoire occidentaux et tu avais aussi conscience d'avoir les yeux fermés...

Mais... N'aurais-tu pas du sentir le néant ?

Il n'y aurait du y avoir que le silence, que la non existence, la fin de tout...

Et pire que tout tu n'aurais rien du sentir...

Alors... Que...

Perplexe, tu ouvris les yeux...

Et fit face à un ciel sombre qui déversait de ses lieutenants de nuages ses fines gouttelettes que tu n'avais plus senti depuis des jours...

Et perplexe tu te redressais, pour faire face à des ruelles que l'on aurait dite dessinées par le baron Haussmann. Toute droites et pavées, bordées d'échoppes de qualité qui clamaient leurs publicités à qui voulait les regarder, leurs éclats colorés attirant les regards, seuls touches de couleur dans un monde morne et teint de beige que la pluie rendait sombre...

Et dans le lointain une colline, surmonté d'un manoir sombre aux airs gothiques, tout droit sorti de quelque film de vampire...

Venant de très loin quelques notes de musique foraine qui semblaient indiquer une fête quelque part dans les tréfonds de cette cité inconnue...

Et alentour de toi, un cinéma aux airs des années 50 avec son toit avancé, sa façade en néon rouge clamant sa fonction et des affiches que la pluie avait semblé décolorer mais dont les lettres ternes clamaient au monde les films à l'affiche...

« La plus grande tragédie au monde », « Killing game ! », « Killing game 2 ! », « La fin de l'académie Kibougamine » et des visages connus, bien trop connus pour toi...

Le gamin, Kyoko, les Ultime Despair, les cheveux blonds de cette vipère d'Enoshima...

Mais aussi ceux de tes alliés, Ruruka, Seiko, Sakakura, Tengan, Kitakura, ton propre visage et... les superbes cheveux roux de Chisa...

Tes poings se crispèrent alors que tu achevais de te lever, pour te diriger d'un pas décidé vers les affiches de ces films...

Qu'est ce que... Et qui, qui au nom de tu ne savais qui, s'amusait à diffuser ses horreurs comme s'il s'agissait d'un film, qui, qui pouvait faire ça ? Et qu'était cet endroit, qu'était cette ville qui incontestablement n'était pas japonaise ? N'étais-tu pas sensé être mort ?

Alors pourquoi étais-tu ici ? Quel était le sens de tout cela ?

Que se passait-il ici ?

Ou bien, alors... Ton expression se rembrunit. Tu te crispas plus encore en réalisant tout ce que cela impliquait. A présent, tu savais. Et tu allais faire cesser cette mascarade immédiatement.

Tu ne te laisserai pas devenir le pion d'un nouveau jeu sanglant dans n'importe quel programme, ah ça non….

Il avait déjà suffi que l'on t'implante dans un de ces programmes.

Ta main se déposa sur ton sabre et tu dégainas, cherchant la menace du regard, prête à la faire passer au fil de ton sabre.

« Et bien, et bien, un tel stoïcisme... C'est tellement... PREVISIBLE, cher Mr Munakata, que j'ai enfin l'honneur de rencontrer... Même si je n'escomptais pas pour voir dans mon fief, JunkoLand !

Tu ne connaissais pas cette voix... Mais tu compris en un rien de temps qui était là.

Tu le compris et lui fit face avec toute ta haine, reconnaissant ses cheveux blonds sans grande difficulté. Tu fis face à un être que tu savais morte depuis déjà quelques temps et qui te souriait de son air malsain que la télévision ne rendait pas aussi bien qu'en réalité.

Tu savais avoir face à toi la cause de la trahison de ta bien aimée.

Tu savais avoir devant toi la cause de tout le malheur qui était arrivé.

L'Ultime Despair originelle, la source de tous leurs problèmes.

Junko Enoshima.

Et ta lame en ta main implora d'aller se loger en elle.

Et tu n'avais aucune envie de la retenir, même s'il pouvait s'agir d'une Intelligence Artificielle, même si elle n'était certainement pas seule..

Alors tu fonças vers elle, sans parler, tes yeux brillant de haine à son encontre...

Et elle sourit en secouant la tête...

« Si prévisible... Mukuro... »

Et la lame du sabre qui allait décapiter la blonde ombre du monde rencontra la lame d'un couteau d'une jeune fille plus petite aux cheveux noirs et aux multiples tâches de rousseur et d'un regard bleu saisissant, avec la marque des mercenaires de Fenrir sur sa main.

Sa sœur, évidemment. L'Ultime Soldier, et l'autre Despair originelle.

Bien évidemment protégeant sa sœur, le regardant avec un air profondément indifférent à son sort et sa cible.

Et qui l'empêchait d'accéder à sa cible, bloquant ses coups.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de réessayer d'atteindre la blonde ténébreuse qu'elle était, mais chacun de ses coups se faisant parer par ceux de Mukuro...

Comme si il n'était rien, qu'un faible ennemi, et qu'elle en avait vu des plus coriaces...

Cela ne fit que l'agacer plus, et le faire redoubler d'ardeur.

Il devait faire payer à cette saleté, il devait la tuer, la détruire, pour détruire le désespoir puisque le gamin n'avait pas suffi à...

« Regarde le Mukuro, regarde le... A essayer de me tuer, alors que la personne qu'il aime est comme nous...

-Chisa n'est pas comme vous ! Tu rugis en retour en attaquant de plus belle pour te faire parer à chaque fois...

Tu ne peux pas la laisser comparer celle que tu aimes au monstre qu'est Junko...

Tu ne peux pas, tu refuses...

Et tu attaques d'autant plus en réponse.

-Pourtant, elle aussi est teintée de désespoir...Comme nous.

Son expression est amusée et plus enfantine alors qu'elle t'assène cette cruelle vérité...

Qui a les mêmes mots que Tengan, comme si la garce s'était amusée à suivre ce qui se passait...

La garce, la garce, la garce...

Tu refuses que Chisa soit comme elle, un monstre du même acabit... Au désespoir similaire...

Tu peux accepter beaucoup de chose, mais pas ça...

« Et bien, il se disait prêt à accepter ses actes, mais la possibilité qu'elle soit vraiment une Despair... Ne lui plaît pas du tout. Pourtant c'est la vérité, et tu le sais. Tout cela rend tes belles pensées vides de sens, tu ne trouves pas ?

Et elle de rire aux éclats et toi t'arrêter, pétrifié.

Puis de reprendre...

« Et si elle était aussi corrompue que nous le sommes, est-ce que tu essayerai aussi de la tuer comme tu l'as plantée là haut ? Aurais-tu le courage de faire face à ses yeux qui te regardent avec leur gentillesse habituelle, à ses cheveux roux que tu as sûrement rêvé de caresser ? Pourrais-tu tuer celle que tu aimes comme tu veux me planter moi ?

Tu tressailles horrifié à ces mots.

Te demandant l'espace d'un instant ce que tu ferais si c'était avéré.

Puis tu te reprends.

Tu sais quelle manipulatrice elle peut être... Tu l'as vu à l'œuvre...

Tu ne dois pas te laisser impacter.

Ta prise sur ton sabre se réaffermit et tu attaquas plus violemment refusant le poids de ces mots de te faire faiblir.

Elle allait payer pour les crimes qu'elle avait commis, elle allait payer.

Pour ta Chisa...

Pour tous les autres, pour ce pauvres élèves massacrés, pour tes espoirs détruits...

Et tu passes la garde d'un Mukuro surprise, ne s'attendant pas à un retour de flamme de celui qui écoutait Junko...

Et tu passes, près si près de lui couper la tête, quand un couteau joint ton ventre et que tu t'effondres alors que Mukuro te regarde avec son regard indifférent qui avait eu le temps de te rattraper avant que tu ne la tues avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

« Et bien c'était moins une, on dirait. Même si, ici, on ne peut pas vraiment mourir... Après tout, nous sommes TOUS DEJA morts... Mais grande sœur, espèce de truie, protège moi mieux à l'avenir...

Déjà... morts ?

De... de quoi ?

Tu les regardes pétrifié, médusé, horrifié alors que Mukuro se répand en excuse et que Junko la jette au sol alors que Mukuro la regarde avec une expression malsaine d'adoration et de soumission.

Tout cela n'a aucun sens, non aucun.

Ce n'est pas possible... On ne peut pas mourir et revenir, on ne peut pas...

C'est impossible, impossible...

Et pourtant le froid t'entoure, rapidement, terriblement, t'enlaçant alors que tu t'accroches désespérément à ta conscience...

Il te faut comprendre, tu veux comprendre...

Tu poses ton regard sur la sale garce qui te sourit d'un air faussement peiné et se penche pour te chuchoter puis se redresse de toute sa hauteur pour s'éloigner :

« A la prochaine, Mr Munakata... Et j'espère que vous serez moins ennuyant... »

Que... Quoi... Tu n'allais pas... Pas encore ?

Et elle s'éloignait alors que Mukuro te regardait avec son indifférence en restant là, vérifiant que tu ne faisais aucun geste inattendu.

Mais tu n'y aurais pas même pensé, tant tu étais obnubilé par cette étrangeté.

Et puis au bout de quelques temps tu ne penses plus.

Le froid te recouvre et t'emporte au loin.

Sans que tu ne saches rien.

OoO

Elle te regarde mais tu ne la vois pas.

Ou plus pour le moment.

Elle te regarde fixement, à se demander pourquoi tu étais là.

Tu étais comme ce Makoto Naegi qu'elle aimait tant...

Tu es de l'espoir et tu tombes dans le monde du Désespoir...

Pour quelle raison ?

Elle se le demande sincèrement sous la pluie alors que Junko se détourne d'elle.

Elle sait très bien qu'elle va lui laisser faire ce qu'elle estime le plus désespérant pour toi.

Elle ne sait de toi que ce que Junko lui a dit.

Amoureux d'une Despair sans qu'il ne sache que c'était réciproque.

Représentant des services du futur.

Ayant perdu la femme qu'il aimait et sombré un temps dans le désespoir.

Car elle avait refusé de regarder le film avec Junko.

Elle en avait eu assez des horreurs.

Elle aimait sa sœur, oui, à la folie... Mais les lances du Gungnir, les procès, le mal fait à Naegi...

Une part d'elle ne lui pardonnera jamais...

Elle a beau tout faire, tout tenter, rester à ses côtés, jamais cette haine ne disparaît...

Elle voudrait l'aimer tout à fait ou la trahir tout à fait mais quelque chose l'en empêche à chaque fois, comme un châtiment qu'on lui infligerait pour ses crimes, ne pouvant soit oublier l'horreur, soit oublier l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour sa sœur...

Elle se cache dans son cœur et elle la fait se haïr elle-même pour ressentir cela.

Elle n'a jamais été une Espoir, mais les conséquences du Désespoir chéri de sa sœur la blessent tout autant...

Elle n'a plus vraiment de camp, elle ne sait plus où aller...

Et toi tu sais très bien où aller...

Elle t'envie, elle t'envie tant...

Tout en sachant que tu as toi-même tes propres contradictions...

Alors elle te regarde en se demandant ce que tu viens faire ici.

Elle te regarde fixement sans ciller dans la pluie, elle te regarde en s'interrogeant.

Puis elle se demande si il y aurait une chance, une petite pour que ton arrivée signifie autre chose pour ce monde, un autre camp, une porte de sortie...

Si l'arrivée d'un Espoir dans un monde de Désespoir signifie quelque chose...

Puis elle secoue la tête.

Non. Sûrement que non.

Elle se fait des idées, très certainement.

Après tout, tu as sombré quelques temps dans le désespoir, alors très certainement...

Alors très certainement comme tous les autres, tu devras subir ton châtiment...

Et elle se doute d'après ce que Junko lui a dit de ce qu'est ton châtiment...  
Que comme les autres tu ne dépasseras sûrement pas...

Alors elle sait où t'emmener...

Et elle récupère le corps pour le déposer là où il est attendu.

A l'endroit de son propre désespoir.

Et elle soupire en l'y déposant, regardant sa façade écarlate et appelant son occupante, admirant avec indifférence cachant un sentiment de tristesse et de lassitude, l'expression horrifiée de son visage.

Mais elle est l'Ultime Soldier, l'utime Despair, elle n'éprouve rien.

Alors elle s'en va dans la nuit, en se cachant bien.

Retournant à ses chaînes, qui l'attendent au loin.

 **Et voilu voilu ce premier chapitre qui est enfin terminé XD (j'ai l'impression d'entendre Antoine Daniel qui parle dans ma tête pour dire terminé... sûrement parce que je viens de voir sa dernière vidéo x) )**

 **Et bien et bien, celles et ceux qui se poseraient des questions sur ce qui se passe... eh bien vous verrez bien...**

 **Mon héros est donc Munakata XD et j'écris donc à la deuxième personne du singulier, pour je ne sais quelle raison XD Parce que ça sonnait bien, peut être XD**

 **Ah Munakata... Je l'ai haï, je l'ai aimé, je l'aime bien, je le hais bien... Je ne sais plus XD**

 **C'est un personnage qui chez moi provoque les deux émotions XD son côté obstiné avec Makoto m'agace mais son amour pour Chisa, la peine qu'il cache me touche profondément...**

 **Voilà pourquoi il est mon héros XD J'ai envie d'explorer un peu ce perso si compliqué, un peu de l'analyser et faire péter sa glace pour le mettre enfin en couple...**

 **Quant à Chisa, j'adore Chisa depuis le début XD C'est l'un de mes persos favoris de Dangan 3 et je rêvais de la voir rendre enfin ce couple canon...Et bien cette fic le fera XD**

 **Alors à quoi vous attendre pour la suite... Et bien vous verrez XD**

 **A la prochaine x)**


End file.
